


In Absentia- Behind The Scenes  (The Researchening)

by SeaweedWrites



Series: In Absentia Fics and Information [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Background information, Behind the Scenes, CD Extras, Extra Information, In Absentia Extras, In Absentia Research, Meta, Metafiction, Research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/pseuds/SeaweedWrites
Summary: This is going to be a meta of sorts. It will be a repository for all the extra information, research, and world building that I have done (and will do) for 'In Absentia'.I will post general research and background information here as it comes up in the fic, so there will be no spoilers for the current chapters that I have published, unless you are reading the fic later and haven't gotten to that particular chapter. I will try my best to give spoiler warnings for what chapters in the fic these cover as I post them here.I hope you all enjoy the 'CD Extras' of  'In Absentia'.I want to dedicate this to my betas, HoosierGirl81 and J_Ballier, without whom all this information would go to waste in a terrible fic.





	1. Introduction

A link to the fic in question: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603751/chapters/33753072>

 

 

I'm starting this as a kind of side project to 'In Absentia', since it's such a big fic that has taken up so much of my time (it will be at least 2 years by the time it's done).

 

Consider this a 'DVD extras', or 'behind the scenes' look at 'In Absentia'.

 

In here, I'll be posting a lot of my research, background information, and other features of interest that have to do with the fic.

 

Because this is an ongoing fic as I'm starting to post this, I'm going to being adding additional chapters here as I post in the main story, because I don't want to put any spoilers in here.

 

That also means that some information won't be able to go up in here until the entire fic is done, so keep watching here even after the last chapter has been posted!

 

 

The posting schedule for this will most likely not be as regular as the chapters. I will post things in here as they are revealed in chapters and as I research more (I am -ALWAYS- looking up more things).

 

The chapters here will not necessarily coincide with the chapters of the main fic. For the most part, the chapters here will just be random information from the fic as a whole, and not have to do with a particular chapter. When it does have to do with a certain chapter (I actually have one whole alternate chapter for the fic that will be posted when it comes up), I will mention it.

 

 

 

 

This is just an introductory chapter to tell you guys what's going on. I'll post more soon, I promise! I'm excited to show you guys some of the really interesting things that I've found, everything from the average temperatures and rain amounts in London to fascinating (and upsetting) information about traumatic brain injuries (TBIs), and more.

 

 

 

I hope you guys are as fascinated about this information as I was when I did this research. And if not, feel free to just read the fic and enjoy it!

 


	2. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some gift art!

 Well, I already had figured out what I was going to put in next, when the awesome and amazing J_Ballier surprised me with this cover art for my story!

 

No one has ever given me any gift art, cover art, tracks, or anything else like that for any of my art, so it was a complete surprise. I just stared at it for a long time, amazed and so very humbled.

 

You guys should all do yourselves a huge favor and go read her work.  If you like medical whump, then she is the queen of it.

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/works>

 

 

So here is the awesome  cover she made!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Basic London Information and Writing Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some basic information about London and some links to assist writers with writing fics.

Okay, to start off the information and research, here are some basic bits of London information that I used to help set the scene in the fic, along with some links where I found this and other information. 

 

I have included some general links about writing fic and about finding out more about London, that may help you fellow writers out there as well. 

 

I needed to constantly resort to looking at calendars for months, so I got the days of the week and the amount of time that had passed correct, so I used online calendars as well that I could look at with a quick glance on my second monitor.

 

 

 

 

AVERAGE LONDON TEMPS:

 

January- 3-6 C (37-43 F)

February- 3-7 C (37-45 F)

March- 4-10 C (39-50 F)

April- 6-13 C (43-55 F)

May- 9-17 C (48-63 F)

June- 12-20 C (54-68 F)

July- 14-22 C (57-72 F)

August- 14-21 C (57-70 F)

September- 12-19 C (54-66 F)

October- 9-14 C (48-57 F)

November- 6-10 C (43-50 F)

December- 3-7 C (37-45 F)

 

 

 

 

AVERAGE LONDON RAINFALL AND AMOUNT OF RAINY DAYS

 

January- 52mm (2.05 in) 19

February- 39mm (1.54 in) 16

March- 35mm (1.38 in) 16

April- 43mm (1.69 in) 16

May- 50mm (1.97 in) 15

June- 43mm (1.69 in) 13 

July- 41mm (1.61 in) 14

August- 48mm (1.89 in) 13

September- 49mm (1.93 in) 15

October- 71mm (2.80 in) 15

November- 63mm (2.48 in) 17

December- 53mm (2.09 in) 17

 

 

 

 

 

 

A Fic Writer's Guide to London- <https://www.babiafi.co.uk/2016/04/fic-writers-guide-to-britain.html>

It's a great resource if you are not a native Londoner (which I am most certainly not).

 

 

The W-Plot Novel Structure- <https://www.how-to-write-a-book-now.com/w-plot.html>

A way to structure the plot of your story, to make it easy to plan out the turning points of your fic

 

 

HolidayWeather.com- <https://www.holiday-weather.com/london/averages/>

This is where I found the average temperaure, rain, and rainy days of London. 

 

Weather in London- <http://weather-finder.com/United%20Kingdom/London/>

Another good place to find not only the current and past weather, but also a current weather map, a weather graph, and clothing recommendation, which is kinda neat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I will have more information and links soon. 

 

Hope you enjoy!

 


	4. General Tramautic Brain Injury (TBI) Symptoms

Since Sherlock has already woken up,  and the doctors have talked a bit about his injuries, I think now is a good time to start getting into the specifics of his traumatic brain injury (TBI).

  
  


This is a bit of a primer on TBIs in general. Then I will get into more specifics about injuries of the Temporal, Frontal, and Parietal Lobes.

  
  


  
  


General traumatic brain injury symptoms-

May have problems paying attention, concentrating, and remembering new information. May think and speak very slowly, and may become confused when a routine changes or things are too loud or hectic around them.  
May become upset and frustrated when they can't pay attention long enough to follow a conversation, loss of abilities can also cause frustration and depression.  
May be restless, have mood swings, have a lack of motivation, or be irritable, or lethargic. May also have problems reading and writing.  
Can have headaches, balance difficulty, changes in sleep and eating habits, mood swings, poor concentration and attention span, changes in sensory perception, motor impairment, blurry vision, and forgetfulness.

  
  


A period of confusion and disorientation is common, they will pay less attention, be agitated, nervous, restless and frustrated, may change sleep patterns, overreact to stimulation and become physically aggressive.  
It's commonly very inconsistent- they will have good days and bad days.  
Most people with TBI can walk and use their hands within 6-12 months of an injury. Long term may have issues with coordination, weakness, and balance, and may fatigue much easier.  
Most improvement happens in the first 6 months, then it lessens over 2 years. Not much happens after 2 years.

  
  


Tests to determine the location and extent of the injury are MRI, CT scans and X-rays.  
MRI shows blood clots, swelling, or fractures. CT scan shows more detailed information on the brain itself for injuries.  
Neurophyscological assessment tests hand-eye coordination, higher thinking, and every day cognitive skills.

  
  


Things to re-learn-  
Speaking, walking, tying shoes, getting dressed, buttons and zippers, writing, reading, eating/drinking. holding items- book, pen, fork, etc., brushing teeth and hair, shaving, going up and down stairs.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Some links for more information about TBIs:

  
  


Definition of Brain Injury- <https://www.neuroskills.com/education/definition-of-brain-injury.php>

I'm pretty sure this website will be coming up again when it comes to links, but this ia a good place to start to get some basic information about TBIs.

 

Traumatic Brain Injury.com - <http://www.traumaticbraininjury.com/symptoms-of-tbi/severe-tbi-symptoms/>

A great resource for all sorts of information about TBIs.

# Personality and Behavior Changes Subsequent to Traumatic Brain Injury- <https://www.omicsonline.org/open-access/personality-and-behavior-changes-subsequent-to-traumatic-braininjury-a-review-of-the-literature-1522-4821-1000196.php?aid=52259>

This is a medical paper, so needless to say it will be.. dry, but it has a lot of interesting information about how personality changes can affect a TBI patient.

  
  


“I know what it's like to come out of a coma”- <https://www.telegraph.co.uk/men/active/mens-health/10916554/I-know-what-its-like-to-come-out-of-a-coma.html>

He didn't suffer a TBI, but he was in a coma, and it speaks a bit of how it affected his life. It is quite fascinating.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Alright, well that is enough to throw at you for now, so stay tuned to the next chapter, when I will talk about Temporal Lobe injuries specifically.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information about the Temporal Lobe and Temporal Lobe injuries.

 

 

  
  


Temporal Lobe Injuries

  
  


  
  


 

With the type of trauma Sherlock sustained, the brain injury would most likely be in his Temporal and Parietal Lobes.

  
  


So, let's talk about the Temporal Lobe first.

  
  


  
  


https://www.mayoclinic.org/brain-lobes/img-20008887 <\-- This website has a nice diagram of lobes of the brain, so you can understand what part of the brain that is talked about in the fic.

  
  


  
  


Temporal lobes are involved in the primary organization of sensory input. They handle the functions of communication, comprehension, and memory.

Right side lesions result in decreased recall of non-verbal material like recognition of tonal sequences and musical abilities.

Right temporal damage can also cause impaired long-term memory, altered personality, altered sexual behavior, disturbance of language comprehension, and a loss of inhibition of talking.

Can cause an inability to pay attention to what they see or hear and can also cause short term memory loss.

Can cause difficulty with the identification of, and verbalization about objects, and inability to categorize objects.

  
  


  
  


Common tests for temporal lobe function are- Rey-Complex Figure (for visual memory), and Wechsler Memory Scale (for verbal memory).

  
  


  
  


  
  


frontal lobe is the emotional center and the home to a person's personality

  
  


they do motor function, problem solving, spontaneity, memory, language, initiation, judgement, impulse control and social and sexual behavior

  
  


left frontal lobe controls language, right frontal lobe is non-verbal abilities

  
  


loss of fine movements and strength of the arms, hands and fingers, little spontaneous facial expression, Broca's Aphasia, or difficulty in speaking

  
  


can have an impact on divergent thinking, or flexibility and problem solving ability, as well as attention and memory

  
  


fewer spontaneous facial movements, either speaks fewer words, or excessively

  
  


difficulty in interpreting feedback from the environment- persevering on a response, risk taking, non compliance with rules, and impaired associated learning (using external clues to help guide behavior)

  
  


issues with spacial orientation, our body's orientation in space

  
  


dramatic change in social behavior- significant personality changes- left frontal damage is usually pseudo-depression, right frontal damage is usually pseudo-psychopathic

  
  


frontal lobe function tests- Wisconsin Card Sorting (response inhibition), Finger Tapping (motor skills) and Token Test (language skills)

  
  


If he had had his head turned- frontal lobe injury, Broca speech center is on the left side, would cause speech issues.

  
  


  
  


  
  


eight principle symptoms of temporal lobe damage- disturbance of auditory sensation and perception, disturbance of selective attention of auditory and visual input, disorders of visual perception, impaired organization and categorization of verbal material, disturbances of language comprehension, impaired long-term memory, altered personality, and altered sexual behavior

  
  


temporal lobes are used in the primary organization of sensory input, damage can cause issues placing words or pictures into categories and with language

  
  


left side damage can affect recognition of words, and impaired for verbal material, right side damage can cause a loss of inhibition of talking and issues recalling non-verbal materials like music and drawings

  
  


temporal lobe function tests- Rey-Complex Figure (visual memory) and Wechsler Memory Scale- Revised (verbal memory)

 


	6. Fandom Trumps Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom Trumps Hate is open! I will keep this chapter up until it ends at 8PM EST Friday March 1st.

Hey guys, Fandom Trumps Hate is open now. 

Come bid on me or lots of other wonderful writers, artists, podficcers, and more! And all for some great causes!

 

https://fth2019offerings.dreamwidth.org/tag/fandom:+sherlock+holmes

 

Just look for Seaweed_Writes, I am about 5 or so entries down from the top. 

 

Happy bidding, all!!


End file.
